Together Forever
by Kuroi29
Summary: Yaoi- Five years since Daisuke last saw Dark. Will Dark come back to Daisuke as he promised or will Daisuke spend the rest of his life mourning Dark? Find out! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki… it DOES NOT belong to me! (sigh) A girl can hope though.

**Author's Notes:** This is a one-shot fic and is rated R for very long yaoi scenes between Daisuke and Dark. Anyone who's not comfortable with this can turn back. Please read and review at the end! Have fun reading this!

**

* * *

**

**Together Forever**

_I am with you_

_I will never forget you. Never!_

Those words were the ones that echoed through his head over and over. Dark was in a never-ending oblivion. Daisuke knew that, as he sat up in his bed that it was true. He would never forget him.

It had been five years since Dark had gone and the Black Wings was destroyed. Five long years in which every day he could not forget the one who teased him, who comforted him, who had been his closest confident. He sighed sadly, wishing that Dark was there to tease him again.

During those five years, Daisuke had an increasingly strong attraction to art and had majored in it, becoming a professor for the local university. Satoshi had finally gotten together with Risa and had been dating for the past two years, planning on marrying after they found a house suitable for their needs as Satoshi was still an officer and Risa was a historian. Out of all the professions that were available, it surprised everyone the day she announced it but was quickly accepted.

Riku and Daisuke had a brotherly-sisterly love going on and quickly realized that they didn't suit each other as much as they hoped. Riku had gone to Europe to study and they kept in touch often. She was dating Saehara, whom, to much of everyone's surprise had matured but still had that spark of mischief in him every so often.

He was alone. Oh, he had Wizu and Eter but that wasn't the same. He missed Dark and he had a gaping hole in him that only Dark could heal. But he knew that Dark wouldn't be back.

He sighed again and put on his customary ruby sweater and black slacks that seemed to do wonders for his muscular body, but he never noticed. Girls flung themselves at his feet but he barely took notice of them, as he wasn't interested in dating anymore. His now five feet nine height attracted attention and whispers. His hair was as usual in the messy spikes he preferred since he was fourteen.

Daisuke preferred to run rather then driving, as he felt freer, out of confinement. People greeted him at the gate and he nodded in greeting as he arrived at the gates to the university. As usual, he strolled in with his class already there and smiled.

"All right, settle down."

The class smiled and obediently did as they were told. "Yes Niwa-sensei."

"Call me Niwa-chan, sensei makes me feel old."

The class giggled, knowing that the gentle but passionate teacher was barely older then some of them and repeated the greeting.

Daisuke started to teach class, explaining about the art during the Cultural Revolution when he caught a glimpse of a figure half hidden in shadows in the window to the side of the classroom. His heart stopped for a moment, then proceeded to attempt suicide by pounding hard out of his chest.

Dark. The name echoed in his head. The figure had such a liking to him that Daisuke halted for a minute and forgetting where he was, started to walk towards the figure.

"Niwa-sensei?" asked a teasing voice that held slight concern.

That broke Daisuke out of his trance-like and hurriedly apologized, going on with his classes but thinking about the figure that showed up all the time.

The rest of the day was like a normal routine with the exception of Daisuke feeling like an automaton as he went through his classes mechanical-like, which was so unlike him and worried his students.

He packed up as the last of the students had bid him goodbye and slung his bag over his shoulders like the schoolboy he was before. A shadow fell across his vision as he locked the class and he turned with a start to find the figure that haunted him staring at him.

Daisuke caught his breath. Unable to stop the word in time he breathed out, "Dark?"

The figure looked at him intensely with amethyst eyes that seemed to see through Daisuke. God, even his figure and hair was the same as Dark. It can't not be him, Daisuke thought as he stared captivated into his opponent's eyes.

Then without warning, he swept Daisuke up in a tight embrace and buried his face in Daisuke's ruby hair.

"Daisuke," the figure murmured over and over again in relief and another emotion that he did not know of.

"Who are you?" asked Daisuke in confusion. He somehow recognized this figure. He desperately wanted to believe that it was Dark but couldn't make himself hope, then lose again.

He pulled back. "Watashi wa Dark."

The time stopped for Daisuke and the world could have been extinguished for all he cared.

Dark.

Unable to help himself, his hand came up to feel his features, to reassure him that this was real and not just some figment of his imaginations and dreams.

It really was him. "Dark!" he cried and flung himself in his arms, not caring if people passing by were looking at him weirdly.

Dark held him tightly, as if he was afraid that Daisuke would disintegrate right before his eyes. Moisture leaked out from Daisuke's eyes as he burrowed closer to the person he loved.

"How did you come back?" whispered Daisuke as he looked up at Dark with eyes filled with love.

"Come with me." He held out his hand, waiting to see what Daisuke would do. He took it immediate, much to his relief.

Dark led Daisuke to a snazzy black sports car. He drove to a neat, homey house that was barely two blocks away from Daisuke's and unlocked the door.

Daisuke stepped in. "What is this place?"

Dark stood beside him. "My house."

Daisuke turned to him. "How did you come back?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I just was an ordinary boy until I turned fourteen. Then I had all these memories of you and me in this town. Satoshi and Krad. Riku and Risa. But I'm glad that I remembered you because I had something to tell you before I left and I never got the chance to tell you."

Daisuke looked confused. "Nani?"

Dark stepped closer, covering whatever distance that separated them. "Aishiteru, my hikari." He leaned down and covered Daisuke's mouth with his.

Shock and surprise filled Daisuke as he heard the very words that he had wanted to hear for so long. Then the pleasure and desire that came from the kiss swept him away and he could only hang on to Dark's broad shoulders.

Dark kissed Daisuke with all the pent up emotions he felt when he separated from Daisuke. Love. Desire. Despair. And grief that he would never see Daisuke's smile again had filled him with an urgency that could not be denied.

"I love you too Dark," whispered Daisuke against Dark' lips.

"Stay with me tonight," the former thief asked as he abandoned Daisuke's lips to trail his along the tempting throat that was bared to his view.

Daisuke moaned, barely able to give a coherent thought and said the only thing he could say against the onslaught of powerful emotions. "Yes."

Dark growled deep in his throat and pulled Daisuke upstairs and towards a door, all the while never letting go of his bounty.

The door opened under the twist of Dark and they fell in on the floor, Dark still kissing Daisuke hungrily.

"Let me see you," he growled as he got to work on Daisuke's ruby sweater. He got rid of it in a heartbeat, his determination and desire a heady combination that made him feel almost giddy with the fact that Daisuke was finally with him.

Their hips grinded together in desperation as Dark's determined hands slowly removed the barrier of clothing between them.

Daisuke writhed and moaned in rising desire as Dark's black vest was tossed away and forgotten, and he looked at Dark's naked chest. He trailed his hands on Dark's flat nipples and Dark growled deep in his throat, the bulge on the front of his pants a good indicator that he was past being gentle and was slowly going through the stages of near mindless desire and need.

At last the barrier of clothing was gone and they were naked. Daisuke blushed shyly at seeing Dark look at him so intensely. Dark gave him a near feral smile again and picked him up, staring toward the bed.

The feel of cool velvet beneath Daisuke enflamed his lust once again. He whimpered with need, wanting release that he knew only Dark could provide for him.

Dark stroked Daisuke's erection gently and Daisuke arched up, twisting in mindless desire. He leaned down towards the writhing red-haired boy beneath him (he would always be a boy in his point of view) and took his cock deep in his throat.

Daisuke gave what could only qualify as a scream as Dark's moist hot cavern encased his cock in a strong silky way.

Dark pressed and nipped here and there, delighting at the moans Daisuke gave below him. He applied suction and Daisuke arched in his mouth, thrusting his cock deeper into his mouth. He took Daisuke to new heights and when he felt that Daisuke was close to a climax, stopped.

Daisuke whimpered, the cool air that teased his aching cock into an even harder state, unbearable as he felt incredibly sensitive.

Dark leaned over him. "Daisuke, do you trust me?"

Daisuke nodded and sighed as Dark's hot hand worked him over again. And just when he was about to reach the peak, Dark stopped again. "Dark!!" he wailed in frustration and need as his new lover left his body again.

All that teasing had been arousing to Dark as he saw his love writhing on the black velvet covers that accented his tanned body. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil. Carefully he lubricated his cock and swung over Daisuke, mounting him like a horse. Daisuke writhed and whimpered beneath him.

Slowly, he pressed into Daisuke's heat and felt, rather then heard Daisuke catch his breath. He waited for Daisuke to adjust to this, nearly erupting when Daisuke twisted for a comfortable position. He hissed softly in pleasure-agony.

Below him, Daisuke was attacked by sensations he had never before felt in his life. There was a brief sensation of pain when Dark entered him that was quickly forgotten when pleasure overtook his body. He was so hard, Daisuke moaned as he thought about Dark's thick cock. He wanted Dark to move and with a roll of his hips, Dark complied.

Dark drew out and thrust back in with piston-like thrusts that left Daisuke panting and grasping his hips. The friction was incredible and Dark forcefully willed himself not to cum until Daisuke had his pleasure first.

Daisuke moved with Dark, slowly at first until the pleasure was too great and he gasped, cuming hard. The wet splash of release hit Dark's cock and with two great thrusts, he pumped himself into Daisuke, both shouting in sexual and spiritual fulfillment as their cum mixed.

Dark slowly withdrew and fell back with Daisuke on the velvety covers, both sated for the while. Dark got up after a while and disappeared for a short time, reappearing with a basin of water and a cloth. Tenderly, he washed them both and laid back with Daisuke after he finished, hugging Daisuke close.

Daisuke smiled and turned towards Dark, his cock already up and ready again. Dark gave him a feral smile. They were both ready for more passion.

(AU: Most of the yaoi-ness in this was supplied by Jenny-chan, my sister)

Afterward, Daisuke and Dark lazed about on the velvet bed, the scent of sex filling the air.

"We'll always be together. No one can break us apart again," murmured Dark.

"Together forever," agreed Daisuke as they both fell asleep, their arms wrapped around each other unconsciously.

-Owari-

**Author's Notes (More):** I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Please review as comments are always appreciated! Oh, and for those who think they've already read this fanfic under a different author's name, don't worry. I changed my name from ShadowGuardian24 to White Wings24. There might be a chapter after this in Dark's point of view if the readers out there like this first one. Ja ne!


End file.
